


Romantic Get Away

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, romantic get away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Sam sends Cas and Dean on a hunt which leads them to a couples retreat in hopes to get Cas to confess he's feelings for Dean.





	Romantic Get Away

            Castiel stared out the window as Dean drove the Impala. Various classic rock tunes filtered into the car and Dean hummed along with a big smile on his face. Cas smiled to himself he loved to see Dean happy. It filled his heart with joy, love and devotion; emotions that were once exclusive to humans. He has since discovered that he even though an angel could feel emotions, he sometimes didn’t understand what he felt but he was working on it, and getting better on it in his opinion. He looked to Dean and studied him; bright green eyes, long lashes, strong jaw, freckles he was indeed a hansom human. Cas swallowed and frowned briefly he had realized a while back that he harbored romantic feelings for Dean. He kept it to himself it seemed better that way. Dean clearly liked the female form, and Cas was using a male vessel. He had considered getting a new vessel to please Dean but he had grown used to this one, plus it was strong.

“I can’t believe Sammy sent us on this hunt.” Dean said which snapped Cas out of his train of thought.

“Oh why is that?” Cas asked

Dean rolled his eyes and cast a glance over at the angel. “I just think it’s weird that Sam didn’t want to come with us. Don’t you, Cas?”

Cas responded with a. “Yes.” But he was well aware of what Sam was doing. Cas fiddled with the coat sleeve as Dean went silent again and focused on his driving. Cas had told Sam his closely guarded secret and the youngest Winchester took it upon himself to help the angel out. Cas tried not to sigh when he thought about it; Sam informed him he had, had suspicions that Cas had harbored feelings for Dean and vice versa. Cas didn’t believe him but next thing he knew Sam was suggesting they take on this hunt by themselves, at a resort…. On Valentine’s day. Cas licked his lips it was a legit case; humans were dying but still he would rather not go through with this. He knew that the youngest Winchester had thought that if alone on the most romantic day on the Earth calendar they would somehow… get busy as Sam put it. Cas frowned he wasn’t sure what Sam thought they would get busy with unless he meant the hunt but given the mischievous grin Sam gave him he highly doubted that.

“So how do you want to go about the hunt?” Dean asked

They were still unsure what they were hunting yet other than they knew someone suddenly died at this resort. The official story was the man had a heart attack but he was twenty four with no heart condition so it sounded off. “We can go in as workers for the resort.” Cas stated. He knew Sam and Dean had done that before to get information on difficult hunts.

Dean frowned as he pulled the Impala into the resorts parking lot and killed the engine. He was silent for a second before he finally said. “I don’t know how to tell you without being awkward but…” He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Cas looked at them; it was two plastic badges that said guest on it in big bold letters. Under it was one that read: Clarence Smith and the other said Dean Campbell. “What’s this?” He asked as he held up the two passes.

“Sammy he uh… he got us passes so we can get in. He said being a couple there might be more believable than workers… since you know you are uh… odd.”

Cas frowned. He knew darn good and well what Sam was trying to do. “Dean I am not that odd. I’ve adjusted to being among humans well enough.”

Dean shook his head. “No man…” He took the passes back. “It might be easier this way we won’t be trapped in one area so we can move around the resort. Plus this place has a pool, hot tubs, messages, and food included so…”

“Dean do you want to participate in the activities?”

The human blushed then said. “Yeah ugh I haven’t had any form of vacation and given how everything has gone I just want to relax. I say we go in gank the thing then relax.”

“How? What if it works there won’t we get caught?”

Dean shrugged. “We’ll work it out. Maybe that guy did have a heart attack.”

They didn’t get a chance to check out the body beforehand he was cremated very quickly but the medical examiner did say he had a fairly heathy heart. “I doubt it Dean.” Cas said. The two of them got out of the car and went to the trunk; they pulled out their bags and made their way to the resort.

It was a fairly large place, sporting several events for Valentine’s day. Supposedly there were over a hundred couples there. Cas wasn’t counting them though he just believed them. They made it to the front desk and a chipper young woman greeted them.

“Hello gentlemen.” She grinned ear to ear and Cas frowned. He didn’t understand why people working behind counters at hotels and other business felt the need to smile like they didn’t have a care in the world. “Checking in?” She asked and he noted her voice was too high too.

Dean evidently agreed as he flinched slightly when she spoke. “Yeah,” He sled the passes forward and she snapped them up and scanned them.

“So how long have you been together?” She asked as the information was being processed.

Dean slung his arm around Cas and the angel was pretty sure his heart rate sped up. “About a year now, but we’ve known each other for ten. We are work buddies aren’t we honey?”

Cas felt his face flush and he responded with. “Y-yeah baby old work buddies.” He stammered.

Dean planted a wet kiss on Cas’s cheek and Cas was pretty sure he would faint. “You got to overlook him, he’s a little shy.” Dean said with an added wink.

“Of course.” She chimed in and she handed them a room key. “Room 303 you two enjoy and I hope you have lots and lots of fun and romance.”

Dean took the key and smiled at her and the two of them headed to the elevator. They got in the elevator and Dean said. “Cas man you need to act natural. You can’t be getting all flustered like that.”

Cas still felt his face burning, and the wetness of his cheek. Holy crap Dean had kissed him he kept thinking it over and over again. His hands trembled and he focused on the door in front of them as it went up.

“Cas did you hear me?” Dean asked. He laid his hand on his shoulder and the angel turned to him. “Loosen up okay.”

Cas nodded. “O-okay I will.” He felt himself blush more and Dean rolled his eyes. He wished Dean understood how hard this was for him.

The elevator doors opened and the two of them headed to their room. Dean opened the door and frowned. The room was painted in a bright red, and there was various hearts decorating everything, and one bed which were covered in rose petals. “Tacky.” Dean said with a frown.

Cas had to agree with him. He took his suit case over and laid it on the bed along with Dean’s.

“For a classy place I expected better.” Dean said with a sigh. “Let’s unpack quickly and get something to eat I’m hungry.”

The two men unpacked their stuff and headed to the dining room area. The dining area had a large chandler, and empty floor space as it doubled as a ball room when people weren’t eating. Dean picked a table decorated in a large pink table cloth and Cas sat across from him. A waitress walked up to them and Cas noticed how Dean looked at her. She was well endowed, her hips swayed as she walked. She had black hair and full lips wearing bright red lipstick.

“Hello boys.” She purred. She picked up her notepad out of her apron and leaned on the table almost spilling her breast out on to it. “What can I get you?”

Cas spotted Dean staring and had an urge to snap the woman’s neck but stopped himself. Last thing he needed to do was kill this woman out of jealousy. He calmed himself down as Dean ordered. He stared at the hunter who kept stealing glances at her chest. What was he thinking? Dean was clearly straight. He felt heartbroken as he watched them, depression and sadness snuck up on him waiting to pull him deep into the pit of darkness.

The hussy turned and looked at him. “What do you want darling?” She asked with a smile

“I’ll have what he’s having.” He snapped dryly and she nodded jotted it down.

“I’ll be back with your drinks.” She walked off and Dean watched her walk away.

“Boy did you see her?” Dean asked as he turned back to Cas. “Wow she was just… wow.”

“Yeah I saw her.” Cas all but snapped. He didn’t want that harlot anywhere near them.

“Dude you okay?”

“Yeah why?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know you seem kind of bitchy.” He unfolded his napkin with sliver wear. “More so than usual.”

He glared at him and unfolded his napkin as well. “I am fine Dean.”

Dean gave a half nod and saw her walking back towards them with their drinks. Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’s hands from the table and Cas felt his heart rate increase. “Thank you.” He smiled at the waitress and she grinned at them.

“Cute.” She gestured between them. “You’re food will be up shortly.” She walked off.

Cas stared at his hands in Dean’s his mind went a hundred miles an hour. “Dean you uh…”

“We got to make it believable you know.” He ran his thumb along his knuckles and Cas thought his heart would bust. “So that guy died at night… after he ate here. I’m thinking that maybe something is getting their prey from here.” He traced a line along his hands and Cas forgot how to think. He scanned the room. “See anything suspicious?”

Cas blinked and realized that Dean had spoken to him. “Oh ugh,” He looked around the room and spotted waitress. He thought about it, it was strange that a woman would come on so strong when they were pretending to be a gay couple but then again maybe he was being jealous and read too much into it. He spotted a couple in the corner the woman was stroking the man’s face and smiling brightly. He studied them and got his hand free from Dean’s and tried to copy them. He felt unsure of himself as he ran his fingers along Dean’s jaw. “I don’t see anything strange.”

Dean looked at him his eyes wide and blinked.

“Am I doing it wrong?” Cas asked he went to pull his hand away and Dean grabbed his wrist.

“No Cas, k-keep doing it.”

Cas raised and eye brow but obeyed. The waitress came back and laid their food in front of them. They thanked her and started eating. Cas didn’t eat, it was rare for him to do it, and he usually just tasted molecules. He had been known to do it from time to time figuring that he would eventually learn to like the taste of something much like coffee. He picked at his food and nibbled the fries. He liked fries kind of and took a few bits of his burger, when no one was looking they would swap plates and Dean would finish. Cas often wondered how Dean could eat like that and not put on weight, though sometimes they would take the food in a to go bag if Dean couldn’t eat it. Much to Cas’s surprise Dean finished off both plates of food and his beer.

“Let’s go.” He stated as he stood up.

The two of them were headed back to their room when they heard a scream from down the hall. They exchanged looks and ran towards the screaming.

“FBI!” Dean shouted as he weaved through the crowd. Among the crowd was a man lying there dead, his body grey and like a mummy. “Did anyone see what happened?” Dean asked

The people standing around shook their head and a middle aged man spoke up. “I found him lying there…. He was… he was in the spa this morning… he was gone for so long and now…” The man shook his head clearly confused

Cas knelt down to Dean. “This clearly is the work of some monster.” He didn’t sense anything though. He frowned years of living on Earth had dulled his angel powers.

“But what sucks a man dry and leaves them?”

Cas slipped out his phone and snapped pictures. “I’ll send them to Sam.” He got up and walked off as Dean asked the witness questions. He dialed Sam’s number.

“What’s up Cas?” Sam said on the other line.

“We have another victim I sent you the photos.”

There was a pause and then Sam said. “Oh man, I’ll look in the lore and see if I can find something that leaves someone dried out like that… so… how’s it going?”

Cas frowned. “Going with what? We found another victim I just told you that.”

“No,” Sam groaned. “You and Dean how’s that going?”

“Oh that? It’s uh going I guess.”

“Well that’s hopeful.” Sam chuckled. “Just relax Cas… I promise that Dean likes you and-“

Cas cut him off. “Sam just don’t okay, we need to know what’s doing this so we can leave.” He hung up the phone he wasn’t fond of Sam trying to set him up with Dean. It was clearly a lost cause.

Dean walked over to him. “What did Sam say?”

“He’s going to look into it.” He looked at the body and shook his head. Poor soul.

“Well I think we should hit the spa.”

“Is it really appropriate to relax?” Cas questioned

Dean rolled his eyes. “No that guy was at the spa earlier so let’s go.”

The two of them headed to the spa area. Dean had managed to get a picture of the guy to ask about him. They headed up to the desk and a woman was flipping through the guest book.

“Hello,” She said flatly. “The message areas are taken up, but we have room for a mud bath.” She penciled in something in the book.

“Well we are special agents Campbell and Smith, we wanted to know if you seen this guy?” Dean asked and he held up his phone.

She looked at it and nodded. “Yeah are you here to arrest him? He was kind of a creep.”

“No he’s a dead creep.” Cas responded.

She blinked. “Oh?” She shrugged. “No real loss there I guess.”

“So what happened?” Dean asked. Cas was stunned by her lack of empathy.

“He was up here earlier today…” She flipped through the book. “For a message of one, apparently his girlfriend didn’t come with him. He was going around with it… out.”

“With what out?” Cas asked

“He’s…” She gestured downward and Cas nodded

He looked at Dean. “She means he had his penis out.”

“Yeah, yeah I got that.” He said and shook his head

“Well,” She continued. “After he got done showing it off he meant some woman and they went off on their own and I didn’t see him anymore after that.” She shook her head. “People have been really weird lately.”

“Weird like how?” Dean asked

“Like… just dirty. Like living in some porn world or something, oddly enough the guy that had the heart attack he was all over his wife…and I mean all over her in the dining room. It’s like people can’t get enough sex you know.”

Dean frowned and thanked her for the information. He gestured to Cas to leave the area. “I’m thinking it’s a rouge cupid.”

Cas shook his head. “No a cupid wouldn’t do this. The first couple was already married.”

He nodded. “Yeah and apparently this latest guy was a horn dog… maybe it’s a witch. Some chick who’s got it out for men. Like she didn’t get flowers and now she’s killing men.”

“Why do that? It would be easier to kill the man who didn’t get her flowers.”

“You got a better idea?”

Cas frowned. “I might… she said all the victims had become sexually charged… what if it’s a succubus.”

“I thought those only got you in your sleep.”

He shrugged. “Perhaps this one is different.”

“Well let’s keep our eyes peeled for odd women. Let’s check this place out, I’ll hit the bar area and you hit the pool.” And with that he left.

Cas frowned. Most likely Dean went to pick up some woman at the bar. He tried not to let it get to him as he made his way to the pool area. There were a lot of people around the pool, it was an indoor pool and well heated area and people were splashing around and laughing. Cas felt a brief sting of sadness. He would love to play with Dean in the pool like a real couple. He tried to canvas the area and not look weird. So far he didn’t see anything and was feeling unease as people were eyeing him now. He’s phone rang and he took it and stepped out of the pool area.

“Hello Cas,” Sam started. “So get this, I think it’s a succubus. I think the dried up guy had all of his energy sucked out of him…”

“And it caused rapid aging which lead to the drying.” Cas finished.

“Yeah, did you guys find it already?”

“No we are currently searching for it.” Cas looked around and stepped back against the wall he didn’t want someone to over hear him. “How do we kill it?”

“I’m not sure yet, there’s not a lot of lore on it. It usually comes into dreams and has sex with men draining their energy and sometimes they kill people when they do it.” Cas heard Sam flip through some pages.

“Well my angel blade should take care of it.” He’s phone beeped. “Sam I’ll call you back I got another phone call.” He hung up and took the new call. “Hello?”

“Cas…” Dean purred on the other end of the line. “I missed you baby.”

Cas felt his eye brows shoot up. “Dean? Are you drunk?”

He moaned in the phone and Cas was ashamed to admit it was hot. “I miss you so much… baby I need you… come back.”

Cas felt a surge of concern waah over. “Where are you?”

“The room…” He moaned. “Oh baby, talk some more… I want you so bad.”

Cas felt his face flush and he hung up. He needed to check on Dean and he was pretty sure he knew what happened to Dean. He rushed back to his room the whole way Dean kept calling him and sending him dirty texts this was getting weird. He made it to the room and he unlocked it with his key card.

Dean was sitting on the bed. He looked up at him his green eyes hazy. “Cas,” He groaned and he ran his hand up his own body. “I missed you.” He got up and walked up to him still rubbing his chest.

Cas blushed again and tried not to look at Dean as the hunter started to undress. “Dean! I assume you found the succubus.”

Dean grinned and his pants hit the floor. “Yeah baby and she showed me what I wanted.” He’s breaths became heavy as he walked out of his pants. He started to remove his shirt. “Oh she promised great things baby.”

Cas tried to look anywhere but at the half naked Dean in front of him. He mentally kicked himself Dean was in trouble he needed to stop thinking about this and help him. “Dean,” He looked at him and swallowed hard as he took in the full view of Dean in just his underwear. Wow just wow.

“God I love your voice.” Dean groaned as he wrapped his arms around himself. “It’s so freaking hot…” He walked up to him and grabbed his coat.

Cas froze unsure what to do, Dean pulled on his coat.

“You must be hot in all those layers. You’re so red…” He ran his hand along Cas’s face. “And warm…”

Cas felt his mouth drop open and his coat hit the floor. He knew he needed to fight off Dean but his mind and heart were conflicted. A part of him wanted to toss the man on the bed and have his way with him and the other rational part reminded him that Dean was under the succubus’s control. He suit jacket came off next and he was a few pieces away from being naked. “Dean you need to stop.” He warned and the hunter grabbed his tie and pulled him close.

“I need you Cas.” He rubbed himself against his leg and Cas’s brain almost turned to mush. The hunter got closer to him and he could feel his breath and see the unnatural look in his eyes. “It hurts I need you so bad.”

Cas had an idea on how to solve his problem. Given he was an angel he was a lot stronger than Dean and could easily over power him. He placed his lips on Dean’s and the hunter wrapped himself around him fully. Dean let out filthy moans as Cas eased him to the bed he pinned him down excitement ran through him but he thankfully was in control.

“Oh baby yes please.” Dean groaned as he traced his jaw line.

Cas grabbed his arms and pinned them down. Dean purred out a kinky as Cas took off his tie and placed it in the hunter’s mouth. The hunter looked up at him eyes so full of lust Cas wasn’t sure how long he could fight him off. He grabbed Dean’s socks that were on the bed and tied his wrists to the bed and Dean let out a sound that was muffled by the tie. He grabbed his belt and tied up Dean’s legs. “Alright Dean, I’m going to kill the succubus then I’ll sort you out.”

Dean let out a frustrated sound as he thrusted up his hips.

“No not now okay.” He got off of the bed and headed to the bar area. The succubus had to be in the bar.

He walked in the dimly lit bar. He scanned the room and spots the waitress from before. She is in a red cocktail dress, hair done up and she was downright breath taking. He clears his mind and walks up to her. He needed to get her alone and see if she was the succubus. Killing a woman at the bar wasn’t a good idea.

“Oh hello hansom.” She purred. “I seen you’re boy toy down here.” She picked up her drink and sipped it. She grinned wildly. “Did you like my little present?”

He looked at her. “Present?”

She nodded and leaned in and whispered hotly in his ear. “Little horny hunter just for the angel… I know you liked it.” She slipped her hand on his leg and gave it a squeeze. “Though I thought he was going to fuck you silly and I could go about my day.” She ran her hand along his thigh. He grabbed her wrist and she frowned. “Spoil sport. What’s the point in using an attractive vessel if you don’t use it once in a while?” She smirked.

“What do you call yourself doing?”

“Me? I’m feeding. See Valentine’s day is a good time to get full. So much sex,” She breathed in deeply and smiled. “I love it, I love all of it and it gets me so full.” She ran her hand along her large breasts. She started into his eyes and frowned. “Guess my powers don’t work on angels.” She shook her head. “Dean certainly didn’t have a problem.” She ran her hand along Cas’s arm. “He gave in so easily. Back at the restaurant, I knew you weren’t a couple.” She smiled. “He was too busy eyeing my boobs.” She leaned into him. “And you are just one hunk of gorgeous angel.” She took his hand. “As soon as he came down here he knew it was me but,” She waved her hand around. “I asked him what his sexual fantasy was.” She leaned in again. “It was good by the way.”

Cas’s jaw tensed and he was ready to stab this monster even in front of witnesses.

“And you know, Castiel… I know you’re name because he thought of you when I put him under my spell.” She walked her hand up his arm. “He cried it out, ‘Castiel’.” She mocked. Her hand rested on his shoulder. “Man and angel… it’s hot.” She gripped his shoulder. “But my spells don’t work on you. If they did I still wouldn’t be sitting here and you would be upstairs having the time of your life.” She giggled. “I need to eat you know. I’m no different than a human eating a cow.”

“You’re hurting people.” Cas said he pushed her hand off of him.   He wondered if she was lying about Dean’s fantasy about being with him or not.

“They have the time of their lives beforehand.” She finished her drink. “Your man was the most recent… he won’t last… he’s going to give himself a handy and bam I get all of his energy and you have a dead hunter.” She leaned in. “I think you should go up there and help him find release… he would like that a lot…” She wrapped her arms around him. “Or you and I can slip back to my room. An angel would probably give me enough energy for two years.”

“Fine.” He said. He stood up and she smiled. She took his hand and led him to her room. He needed privacy and he hoped his angel blade would work. She opened the door and her dress vanished before him. He averted his gaze then shook his head. She reached for him and he went for his blade and found it gone.

She held it out. “Not a very nice thing angel.” She said. She held it up to take a swing at him and he dodged it. He summoned his grace and laid his hand on her head and she let out a scream as her body lit up. Eyes burnt out like a nuke going off in her body she hit the floor with a thud. He took his blade back and shook his head.

He stepped out and locked the room back up and made his way back to theirs and hoped Dean was okay. He opened the door. “Dean?” He asked

The hunter looked at him his eyes half open. He said something that sounded like ‘Cas what the hell’

The angel ran up to him. “Dean I’m glad you’re okay.” He undid the tie and Dean coughed.

“Why was your tie in my mouth? What type of kinky shit are you into?” Dean looked around and shook his head. “Oh man I found her she was the waitress.”

“I know.” Cas said as he untied Dean’s wrists. He looked for bruises

“How did you?”

He undid his legs. “Dean you came up here and practically threw yourself at me…” Cas shook his head. “I went to the bar and she was there and tried to trap me too. It didn’t work though.”

Dean blushed. “Man I’m sorry I…” He shook his head. “She laid her hand on me and… asked what my fantasy was and… I don’t remember after that… I just remember….” He swallowed. “Oh man…”

Cas felt himself blush. “She was apparently using people’s sexual fantasies against them. Making them want them and once they achieved release she got their energy.”

The hunter blushed more. “Shit.” He got up and gathered up his clothes. “I uh… damn it.”

Cas took his hand and stopped him. “Dean… we should talk about it… you… we clearly need to work something out.”

He shook his head. “No… I…” He looked at Cas and he was clearly embarrassed. “Cas… I…” He looked around the room then back at him. He reached up and grabbed his face and placed a kiss on his lips. “Hell… I love you okay… I have for so long I never did anything about it because your you and I figured you didn’t share my feelings.”

Cas kissed him back he held him there for a long time. “I’ve loved you for so long Dean… I’ve wanted this… for us to happen.” He felt unease as he remembered Dean was only in his underwear.

Dean pulled away and looked up at him. “Want me to put my clothes on?” He asked

Cas shook his head. “No Dean I don’t think so.” He wrapped his arms around him and smoothed him with kisses. “This is after all a day of love.” Dean eagerly returned the kisses as Cas eased him on to the bed. “No more pretending okay, let’s be a real couple.” Cas suggested.

“Deal.” Dean mumbled into his mouth as they continued kissing.

 

*****

 

 

Sam repeatedly tried to call them that night. Neither did answer he had been worried until he got a text from Cas and all it said: _Succubus dealt with, by the way I am dating your brother now and we will stay here for the remainder of the week._

Sam let out a small laugh and texted him: _About time_. He shook his head he knew that Dean had been battling with his feelings for Cas for a while. He had watched his older brother fall apart every time Cas died, and watched his face light up when Cas showed up. Sam remembered when he had looked at Dean and finally asked him about it then Cas himself told him he had feelings for Dean. Sam chuckled both were unwilling to admit to the other that they loved each other. He was glad that they did… he just hoped it didn’t make things awkward in the bunker. Hopefully they would get all that sexual tension out while at the resort. Sam shook his head and pulled out his phone and ordered noise canceling head phones. He wasn’t going to take any chances.


End file.
